Shie'Ala-The UPR Drone Specialist
Name: Shie’ala, Drone Specialist. Shie’ala is a member of the UPR and well renowned as a drone specialist to her peers. She fulfills a special function as an overwatch teammate in the military, always staying out of the fight, but providing tactical support whenever possible. She is skilled in the use of several drones, but she prefers to use an aerial reconnaissance drone. She joined the Battleborn because her superiors were too caught up in their own personal struggles to care about the last star in existence coming to an end. Health: 1083 Shields: 300 Role: Supporter/Sniper/Controller/Advanced Weapon: Tactical Repeating Crossbow. Much like how Thorn uses a bow, Shie’ala’s crossbow is a heavily modifiable semi-automatic weapon that is great at medium to close range encounters. It fires special bolts which mark enemies for 2 seconds upon getting hit, adding to her specialty as an overwatch support character. Ability 1: Recon Drone: Shie’ala deploys a recon drone and takes control of it. While controlling it, it has a primary attack to mark enemies for a couple seconds. Enemies who are marked can be seen through the environment. Enemies can be repeatedly marked and take 45 damage per attack. The drone only remains active for fifteen seconds and only has 500 health making it very fragile. Ability 2: Harmonic Armor: Shie’ala’s shield strength is increased by 150 points, recharge rate is increased by 35 per second and the recharge delay is cut by 2 seconds. These bonuses remain active until her shield breaks, if it breaks however, she emits a small explosion centered on her and damaging nearby enemies for 201 damage. Hitting the ability button again will detonate her shields. Ultimate: Screw You.exe: Shie’ala uploads a deadly virus into enemy systems causing them to take 30% increased shield damage for the duration of the ability and marking them. Requires you to hold down the button for the ability to be active, but flags you on the map. Lasts for 6 up to seconds. Talent: On My Mark: Hitting enemies with crossbow bolts or recon drone attacks marks enemies for two seconds. Augmentation Paths: Overwatch and Field Operator Overwatch Level 1: Increases Recon Drone’s health and active time. +50% health and duration. Level 2: ADS increases the damage your crossbow bolts deal. +25% to weapon damage. Level 3: Harmonic Armor increases movement speed. +20% to movement speed. Level 4: Recon Drone marks targets for longer. +1 seconds to target marking. Level 5: When the duration of marking targets ends, half of that many seconds gets taken off your next ability cooldown timer. Level 6: You gain the ability to double jump and you jump higher with your first jump. Level 7: When Harmonic Armor’s explosion is triggered, you are cloaked for 5 seconds. Level 8: If you miss with a crossbow bolt, enemies near the impact site of a bolt are now marked instead. Level 9: Marked targets deal 10% less damage for as long as they remain marked. Level 10: Screw You.exe no longer marks you on the map. Field Operator Level 1: Recon Drone gains an explosive cannon which deals increased damage to enemies. +31 damage per shot. Level 2: Some of Harmonic Armor’s shield bonuses extend to teammates for as long as it is active. 20% of bonuses given to teammates. Level 3: Your tactical crossbow gets a match trigger. Level 4: Increase the radius of the Recon Drone’s shots. +50% to area radius. Level 5: When the Recon Drone runs out of health, it dive bombs the nearest enemy for 200 damage. Level 6: If you lose your shields while Harmonic Armor is active, there is a chance for some of your health to be restored. 30% chance to restore 310 health. Level 7: Increase the reload speed of the tactical crossbow. +35% reload speed. Level 8: Recon Drone gains a concussion grenade secondary weapon which deals the drone’s base damage and slows enemies once every 6 seconds. +2 second slow duration. Level 9: If your shield breaks while Harmonic Armor is active, your shield immediately start recharging. Level 10: Activating Screw You.exe disables enemy skills usage, except for ultimates, for the remainder of its active time.